Golden Eyes
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov sangat menyadari seberapa besar potensi yang ada pada dirinya. Yakin tak akan ada penyihir yang mampu menyainginya, membuatnya menoleh sedetik lebih lama dari biasanya. Kecuali sepasang mata emas itu. Viktuuri. Harry Potter!AU


_Love is sweet thing caught a momentand and held in golden eyes—_ _ **Rod McKuen.**_

.

…*…

.

 **Yuri! on Ice belongs to MAPPA Studio, Sayo Yamamoto and Mitsuro Kubo.**

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

Warning: Harry Potter!AU, miss typo(s), slash, OOC etc

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

Viktor Nikiforov hanya perlu mengeluarkan separuh dari seluruh kemampuannya untuk sampai pada puncak.

Yuuri Plisetsky mendengus tak suka, memendam rasa iri. Georgi Popovich menaikkan sebelah alis, mungkin sudah bosan dengan hasil yang tak pernah berubah. Mila Babicheva hanya tertawa, tak terlalu berminat pada peringkat.

Mereka berempat adalah sedikit dari murid-murid terkuat Durmstrang yang terpilih untuk pergi ke Hogwarts dan mengikuti seleksi Turnamen Triwizard. Mereka adalah penyihir-penyihir paling kuat, paling cerdas, sekaligus paling berbahaya di Durmstrang—penyihir terpilih yang memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti turnamen paling bergengsi dan berbahaya yang diikuti oleh tiga sekolah sihir terbesar Eropa.

Viktor benar-benar menikmati tatapan cemburu dari teman dan adik tingkatnya saat dia dan para perwakilan lain berjalan dengan punggung tegak menuju kapal berlambang sekolah. Jubah merah darah mereka berkilat penuh kebanggaan, melambai dari balik mantel-mantel bulu yang mereka kenakan untuk menahan udara dingin.

Durmstrang punya predikat buruk dalam pertandingan ini. Sudah berapa ratus kali pertandingan ini diadakan namun tak pernah sekalipun mereka memenangkannya—piala api. Dan kali ini, Viktor akan mengubah sejarah itu. Menjadikan namanya sebagai 'Yang Pertama'.

Di usianya yang baru 17 tahun, Viktor Nikiforov telah memperkenalkan namanya pada dunia sihir dengan wibawa yang luar biasa. Berasal dari keluarga penyihir darah murni yang memiliki banyak sejarah dan legenda mengerikan, Viktor tumbuh dengan segala bakat yang mungkin dimiliki seorang penyihir. Dia disebut-sebut akan menjadi salah satu penyihir terkuat yang akan mencetakkan namanya dalam sejarah, dan fakta jika dia bersekolah di sekolah yang mengajarkan ilmu hitam membuatnya lebih ditakuti dibandingkan dikagumi.

Milla melempar mantel bulunya begitu mereka masuk ke dalam lambung kapal, duduk menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa hitam dan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Ini menyebalkan. Kita harus jauh-jauh pergi hanya untuk menjadi _cheerleader_ Viktor."

"Hei, nenek tua, jangan asal bicara kau! Yang akan maju dalam turnamen ini adalah aku!" Yuri mendongakkan kepalanya, angkuh dan menantang.

Gadis berambut merah menyala itu terkikik keras dengan suara melengking. "Kau, Yuri? Yang benar saja! Kalau sampai namamu yang keluar dari piala api itu, maka aku yakin jika piala itu membenci sekolah kita dan menginginkan kita kalah."

"Brengsek kau!"

Yuri mengeluarkan tongkat dari balik jubahnya. Mila melakukan hal yang sama. Saling mengacungkan dengan posisi mengancam, siap merapalkan satu atau dua mantra berbahaya yang akan membuat mereka terluka parah. Viktor menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik, beberapa anak memilih menyingkir, sementara yang lain tidak peduli.

Georgi mungkin adalah orang paling punya nyali di kapal itu. Berani mengambil posisi tepat di antara dua tongkat sihir. "Berhentilah berkelahi. Kita berada di dalam air saat ini. Aku tidak mau mati konyol karena pertarungan bawah air antara dua orang bodoh."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir kita akan semudah itu tenggelam?" Yuri mendesis tajam.

Georgi memandang Viktor. Tahu jika hanya pemuda itu yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan konyol itu. Viktor mengangkat sebelah alis padanya, bertanya tanpa suara. Tatapan mata Georgi menajam, _kau tidak ingin iring-iringanmu terluka dan membuat penampilanmu ternoda, bukan?_ Itu adalah pesan tanpa suara yang dikirimkan.

Viktor mengembangkan senyumnya. Merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang memiliki Georgi Popovich sebagai teman masa kecil yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit menantikan untuk menyaksikan pertempuran kalian, Yuri, Mila. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga Plisetsky dan Babicheva adalah keluarga sihir yang kuat. Tapi—" Viktor memberikan senyum tipis dengan pandangan mata mengancam. "—aku ingin menikmati perjalanan yang damai menuju Hogwarts. Bagaimana jika kalian turunkan tongkat kalian _atau_ kita akan melakukan beberapa _permainan kecil_ yang lebih menyenangkan."

Ancaman tersirat. Ruangan besar itu bergeming, tak ada yang berani memecah aura berat dengan gerak ataupun suara.

Yang pertama menurunkan tongkatnya adalah Mila. Yuri mengikutinya sedikit tak rela, menggerutu keras.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Kembali duduk sambil memainkan ikal rambutnya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bosan. "Hah, kuharap kuharap aku bisa menemukan laki-laki atau perempuan menarik dari Hogwards dan Beauxbatons yang bisa digunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Aku bosan terus berada di antara laki-laki kasar."

Sebelum Yuri sempat mengeluarkan sindiran, ' _Lihat siapa yang bicara? Nenek tua yang nyaris menghancurkan separuh sekolah saat tahun kelimanya_ ', Viktor menyela. Menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Tidakkah kau sedikit terlalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan, Mila? Kurasa kau penyihir yang cukup berbakat untuk dipilih oleh piala api."

"Tidak selama namamu juga ada di sana, Viktor," Mila mengakui dengan mudah. "Tidak seperti beberapa orang—" mencuri pandang pada Yuri yang mendengus kasar. "—aku benar-benar sadar akan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku kuat—aku tahu itu—tapi, dibandingkan denganmu Viktor, aku tahu kau akan dengan mudah membunuhku, bahkan tanpa menggunakan tongkat sekalipun."

"Pendapat yang jahat sekali," Viktor menimpali, tertawa keras—tapi semua orang juga tahu jika tawa itu tak benar-benar berasal dari hatinya. "Andai tidak hanya satu orang dari tiap sekolah yang terpilih, aku dengan senang hati melawan kalian lagi. Kalian semua."

Berpasang-pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan besar itu membelalak ngeri.

Masih segar dalam ingatan mereka bagaimana seleksi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan pergi ke Hogwarts dilakukan. Dan mereka juga masih dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh mereka terkapar di tanah, lumpuh penuh luka dan kesakitan luar biasa, sementara mata mereka terpancang pada sosok Viktor Nikiforov—satu-satunya penyihir yang masih berdiri tegak di sana.

Dan benar yang dikatakan Mila, mereka tahu pasti nama siapa yang akan dilontarkan oleh piala api nantinya.

.

…*…

.

"Ah, Yuuri. Kau beruntung sekali usiamu sudah 17." Phichit Chulanont mengeluh. Menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Coba saja aku bisa memajukan usiaku beberapa bulan lebih cepat."

"Kau tahu kan jika ramuan penambah usia hanya akan membuatmu memiliki jenggot putih panjang jika melawan lingkaran usia yang mengelilingi piala api?" Yuuri Katsuki mengingatkan. Tersenyum lembut pada teman masa kecilnya. "Lagipula, banyak penyihir lain yang lebih hebat dariku—Otabek Altin dari asramamu, Emil Nekola dari asramaku, Lee Seung Gil dari Ravenclaw, atau Anya Poliakoff dari Slytherin. Peluangku sangat kecil untuk dipilih oleh piala api."

Pemuda berdarah Asia Tenggara dari asrama singa itu mengernyitkan alis. Matanya otomatis mencari sosok-sosok yang disebutkan Yuuri di masing-masing meja.

Otabek duduk sendirian di ujung terdepan meja Gryffindor—meja tempat harusnya Phichit berada. Tampak tak tertarik dengan percakapan menggebu di sekitarnya—seperti biasa.

Emil sedang tertawa bersama beberapa anak-anak tahun awal tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk di meja Hufflepuff. Membiarkan anak-anak di tahun pertama dan kedua duduk menempel padanya seperti gula mengerubungi semut.

Seung Gil, yang sama penyendirinya dengan Otabek, duduk diam sambil membaca buku tebal di meja Ravenclaw. Di hadapannya terdapat sejumlah perkamen dan pena bulu hingga nyaris tak menyisakan tempat untuk makanan.

Anya—Phicit nyaris tak melihat gadis itu karena jarak meja yang jauh—dikelilingi sejumlah anak laki-laki asrama ular, tertawa dan bercanda sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Ratu ular dan para pengikutnya, Phichit membuang wajah tak suka.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu meringis. Keempatnya adalah 'bintang' di masing-masing asrama dengan segudang prestasi dan jabatan yang dipegangnya. Dan memang benar, peluang siapapun di Hogwards akan terasa sangat kecil jika keempatnya lah yang menjadi saingan.

Phichit mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, sedikit memaksa. "Tetap saja kau punya kesempatan. Lagipula…" Phichit sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Yuuri. "Bukankah piala api pernah mengeluarkan dua nama dari satu sekolah sebelum ini? Seseorang seperti—siapa namanya?—Harry Pottah?"

"Potter," Yuuri mengoreksi. Sadar benar jika temannya tak terlalu tertarik pada sejarah sihir. "Seharusnya kau tahu nama seorang pahlawan yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia sihir, Phichit—dan dia juga salah satu tokoh asrama Gryffindor, asramamu."

Phichit hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya, memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Yuuri menghela napas panjang. "Lagipula, itu sudah satu abad berlalu. Piala api tak pernah lagi melakukan kesalahan seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu pesimistik, Yuuri."

"Maaf, aku bukan putra asrama singa yang selalu penuh percaya diri." Yuuri mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Phichit meringis pelan menanggapi pujian tipis temannya. "Lagipula, aku akan memasukkan namaku hanya karena Leo dan Hong Ji memaksaku melakukannya—mewakili mereka yang belum cukup umur, begitu katanya."

Phichit mendengus tak setuju.

Yuuri tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan temannya. "Oh ya, Phichit. Apa tak masalah untukmu makan malam di sini?"

"Kau tidak suka aku makan di sini?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang—terutama saat Leo dan Hong Ji sedang sibuk dengan segala keributan menjelang Turnamen Triwizard seperti ini," Yuuri buru-buru menyangkal sebelum Phichit sempat merajuk. "Namun, bukankah delegasi dari Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons akan datang hari ini? Tidakkah kau sebaiknya berada di meja asramamu?"

Phichit mengedipkan matanya. "Mereka datang malam ini?" tanyanya. "Pantas saja sejak tadi asramaku terbakar api."

 _Asramamu selalu terbakar api,_ Yuuri batal berkomentar. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melupakannya." Yuuri mendesah. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengerti mengapa seorang Phichit bisa masuk dalam asrama yang terkenal akan kebebasannya yang mutlak. "Sudah berminggu-minggu aku menunggu malam ini tiba. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa murid-murid Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons."

"Dan melanjutkan legenda cinta sejati mengenai sejoli yang bertemu di Turnamen Triwizard? Berharap ada gadis Beauxbatons yang bisa kau ajak ke pesta nantinya?" Phichit menggoda. Bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya saat melihat Leo dan Hong Ji mendekat dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. "Dan karena aku sudah yakin kau tak akan sendirian di meja ini, ada baiknya aku menuruti nasihatmu untuk kembali ke meja asramaku sendiri."

Yuuri mengangguk, terbiasa pada posesifitas Phichit sejak mereka anak-anak. Mengamati sahabat baiknya yang menyapa ramah dua putra asrama Hufflepuff yang baru tiba sebelum berlari-lari kecil menuju meja asramanya sendiri. Segera membaur dengan anak-anak penuh semangat lainnya. Tertawa dan mengobrol seolah sudah sejak awal dia di sana.

 _Legenda cinta sejati ya?_

Yuuri berpikir alangkah baiknya jika itu memang terjadi padanya.

Namun, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah Yuuri katakan pada orang lain. Bahkan pada Phichit yang sahabat baiknya sendiri, tempatnya berjanji tak akan menyimpan rahasia.

Yuuri bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Kurasa aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

.

…*…

.

"Kita sudah sampai," Viktor mendengar Georgi berkata.

Viktor menajamkan inderanya. Mendengar suara permukaan air yang terpecah akibat sesuatu berukuran raksasa muncul dari dalam—kapal Dumstrang, tentu saja.

Seperti membenarkan kata-kata pemuda tersebut, Yakov Feltsman, kepala sekolah mereka, masuk ke lambung kapal tempat mereka menunggu. Tampak tak terkejut dengan beberapa hangus dan kerusakan yang terjadi di sana— _permainan kecil_ penyihir-penyihir muda Dumstrang untuk membunuh waktu luang. Pria tua dengan puncak kepala yang sudah kehilangan rambut itu berkata kasar, "Kita turun sekarang."

Meraih mantel-mantel bulunya, putra-putri Dumstrang bangkit mengikuti kepala sekolah mereka. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan membusungkan dada penuh kebanggaan.

Viktor adalah yang paling terakhir keluar, sempat mencangkap pandang peri rumah pertama masuk diam-diam untuk mengambil dan membawa koper-koper mereka.

Georgi berhenti melangkah, menoleh padanya, memanggil namanya dengan suara mengingatkan, "Viktor?"

Entah mengapa Viktor mendapatkan firasat jika sesuatu yang besar—sesuatu yang akan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak dia ketahui—akan terjadi jika dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Viktor?" suara Georgi terdengar lebih mendesak.

Viktor mengepalkan tangan. _Turnamen. Itulah yang akan terjadi. Dan di dalamnya, aku akan menjadi sosok yang lebih dari diriku saat ini._ Dia menyimpulkan. Mengangguk pada Georgi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku datang."

Anak-anak lain menyingkir (kecuali Yuri yang harus ditarik paksa oleh Mila lebih dulu), memberi jalan untuk penyihir terkuat mereka menempati posisi khususnya—tepat di belakang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian jangan mempermalukanku," Yakov mendesis memperingatkan saat mereka berjalan menuruni kapal, memasuki halaman luas sebuah kastil raksasa.

Viktor adalah satu-satunya murid yang cukup kurang ajar untuk menjawab. "Aku juga tak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

Kereta Beauxbatons sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Murid-muridnya berjejer rapi dengan seragamnya yang terkesan begitu berkelas dengan warna biru muda. Kepala sekolah mereka adalah seorang wanita bertubuh ramping tinggi dengan setelan mahal membalut tubuhnya, berdiri membelakangi rombongan dari Dumstrang sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada murid-muridnya, suaranya yang melengking tinggi terdengar seperti decit kaki meja yang digeser.

Di belakangnya, Mila berbisik pada Georgi. "Itu Lilia Baranovsakaya. Penyihir wanita yang cukup hebat hingga dapat menduduki jabatan kepala sekolah Beauxbatons meski tak memiliki rekam jejak sihir yang berarti. Atau yang paling mungkin, dia punya koneksi. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga Baranovsakaya adalah keluarga darah murni yang cukup tua, kuat, dan tentunya kaya."

Georgi bergumam malas untuk menimpali sang wanita penggosip, "Diamlah."

Sayangnya Mila tak semudah itu untuk dibungkam. "Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya bukan cuma Viktor saja calon penyihir legendaris yang ikut serta dalam ajang ini." Mila mengeluarkan kikikan mengejeknya yang biasa. Memastikan Viktor dapat mendengarnya. "Christophe Giacometti, si kembar Michele dan Sala Crispino, Isabella Yang—pelacur muda, aku terkejut dia bisa lolos seleksi. Dan oh, coba lihat siapa yang sedang berdebat dengan Lilia Baranovsakaya, Jean Jacques Leroy."

Viktor tak menimpali dengan pertanyaan atau jawaban.

Mila masih belum putus asa. Menyeringai lebar. "Sepertinya kau memiliki lawan yang cukup berat, Viktor."

"Begitukah?" Viktor bertanya, tatapan mata menyorot tipis pada sekumpulan penyihir dengan balutan seragam mahal. Melihat bagaimana pemuda yang sepertinya memimpin kelompok itu membuang muka dengan malas, menghindari apapun yang dikatakan kepala sekolahnya. Mata penyihir itu bersirobok dengan Viktor, satu seringai ditampilkan—terlihat menantang. Viktor tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Jika piala api memilihnya, aku dengan senang hati menghancurkannya."

Mila bergidik melihat senyum beku Viktor. "Terkadang aku bersyukur kau tak pernah menganggapku musuh."

Viktor hanya tertawa pelan.

Mila ganti menggoda Yuri, mengatakan jika si pirang itu seharusnya memindahkan dirinya ke Beauxbatons yang terkenal akan keindahan paras para muridnya. Yuri mendesiskan kata-kata kasar saat Mila memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang wanita. Sudah merogoh ke dalam sakunya saat Yakov memberinya tatapan tajam mengancam— _jangan permalukan Dumstrang._

Pria tua penjaga Hogwards datang, dengan senyum ramah memandu kedua rombongan sekolah untuk mengikutinya. Pria itu terus berbicara selama mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong besar yang membawa mereka ke ruang makan—Viktor yakin tak ada satu pun yang mendengarkan ocehannya.

Pintu dibuka.

Ramai suara di dalam berubah menjadi hening. Semua kepala menoleh pada pintu masuk.

Viktor mengamati. Ruangan mewah dengan empat meja panjang berisi para penyihir muda yang makan dengan berisik. Langit-langit bermantra yang menggambarkan langit malam penuh bintang. Cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, membuatnya terlihat agung. Indah—namun Viktor tak bisa terlalu mengapresiasinya.

Rombongan dari Beauxbatons masuk lebih dulu. Gerak kaki mereka anggun dengan langkah menyilang yang kuat. Pria-pria tampan dan gadis-gadis cantik dengan senyum angkuh, mendongakkan kepala penuh kebanggaan.

Bisik-bisik kagum memenuhi seluruh aula yang dipenuhi penyihir berjubah hitam. Gadis-gadis memekik histeris mendapatkan satu senyum lebar dari Jean Jacques Leroy, dan pemuda-pemuda merona sambil memalingkan wajah saat dihadiahi senyum Sala Crispino—berbonus tatapan tajam membunuh dari kakak kembar sang gadis.

Giliran Dumstrang tiba. Menghentakkan langkah dengan suara berdebum keras. Mereka berjalan bagaikan kesatria-kesatria masa lampau. Dada membusung dan tatapan lurus ke depan, ekspresi bagaikan baja menghiasi garis wajah mereka yang mengeras akibat pendidikan sekolah yang kejam.

Berbeda dengan sorot mata memuja yang penyihir-penyihir muda itu tampilkan saat menyambut Beauxbatons, Dumstrang disambut dengan tatapan terpesona sekaligus takut. Hanya dari meja paling ujung dengan ornamen hijau yang memandang mereka murni dengan rasa kagum.

Slytherin yang dipenuhi kebanggaan sebagai darah murni—anak-anak yang memiliki idealitas serupa dengan Dumstrang.

Nah, sepertinya Viktor tahu di mana dia akan duduk nantinya.

Melewati sela di antara asrama kuning dan biru, Viktor menyempatkan dirinya untuk memberikan senyuman tipis pada mereka yang memandangnya—hanya demi nama baik keluarga Nikiforov yang dipanggulnya. Membuat gadis-gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah, dan pemuda-pemuda memalingkan wajah dengan rasa isi hati yang jelas terlihat.

 _Sudah seharusnya begitu._ Viktor puas—dia senang bisa menunjukkan siapa yang unggul di tempat ini. Membuat mereka menyadari jika mereka tak ada nilainya jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Viktor Nikiforov.

Tapi tidak semua orang memutus kontak mata dengannya.

Ada satu—dari asrama kuning—yang sanggup melawan kekuatan dominasinya.

Sepasang mata cokelat emas terpancang kuat padanya. Sebuah kepala mendongak penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Viktor balas memandangnya. Mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Wajah bulat dengan pipi yang menggembung akibat lemak tambahan, tersapu merah di antara kulit kuning langsat. Kacamata berbingkai biru yang terpasang miring di batang hidungnya yang mungil. Mata bulat besar tanpa kelompak yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, dibingkai bulu mata hitam panjang yang melengkung tanggung. Jubah dan kemejanya sedikit kusut, dasi hitam kuningnya terikat berantakan di leher, kerah kemeja menekuk ke dalam.

Biasanya Viktor akan mengabaikannya. Tapi tidak, dia hanya bisa memandangnya, terus memandangnya dalam setiap langkahnya yang mendekat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada dalam garis yang sama.

Mata emas yang berkilauan.

Indah.

Cantik.

Memesona.

Baru kali ini Viktor mampu mengapresiasi suatu estetika.

Anak laki-laki yang memandangnya itu menundukkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, memutus kontak mata.

Dan ini juga baru kali pertama Viktor merasa kehilangan.

Ada yang salah. Viktor tahu itu, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang tak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Dalam hidupnya, hanya sedikit masa di mana dia tak bisa menggunakan otaknya dengan benar—dan dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dia akan mengalaminya di tempat ini. Di sekolah asing dengan salah satu tantangan terbesar hidup tepat di depan hidungnya—

—hanya karena sepasang mata emas.

Baru sedetik berlalu, tapi dia sudah merindukan sepasang mata itu.

 _Siapa dia?_

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Ceritanya memang cuma sampai situ kok ^^

Jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat kisah 'pertemuan pertama' saja di sini. Itu dan fakta kalau aku banyak lupa detail Harry Potter dan nggak berani nulis lebih jauh selama aku nggak yakin. Sampai sini saja aku ketar-ketir nulisnya, takut ada salah fakta. Jadi, ya begitu, ini sudah selesai. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka, aku silakan pada pembaca untuk mengiranya sendiri ^^

Senang rasanya bisa buat anak-anak Yakov tidak akur. Sesekali ingin membuat suasana tegang di antara mereka. Dan meski nggak kutulis, ada beberapa hal yang ada bagusnya diketahui: Kepala sekolah Hogwarts adalah Celestino Cialdini, di sini Phichit jatuh hati dan bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Yuuri, dan rahasia Yuuri yang tak bisa dikatakannya pada Phichit adalah orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang.

Bayangkan saja gimana nelangsanya Phichit yang mati-matian menahan perasaannya karena takut Yuuri membencinya tapi ternyata Yuuri gay sejak awal. Dan Phichit baru tahu setelah Yuuri jadi sama Viktor—sudah terlalu terlambat.

Kalau kisah ini berlanjut, aku sebenarnya akan membuat Viktor, Otabek dan JJ bertanding dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Tapi karena aku sudah banyak lupa tentang Harry Potter, kurasa cukup sampai sini saja.

Mungkin itu saja, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Salam hangat dari Hime Hoshina.

 _Yogyakarta, 23 Februari 2016_.


End file.
